Sasuke's Retrieval
by Char739
Summary: PLEASE READ MY STORY THE BEGINNING BEFORE THIS STORY. When Pain gives Tori, Gwen, and Itachi a mission to bring Sasuke to the Akatsuki, they get to know a new Uchiha and learn Tori's REAL past!
1. The Mission

Tori Tigra finally woke up at 8:00 am the next morning and looked over the bed to see Gwen Fuuki sitting at a desk giggling an

Tori Tigra finally woke up at 8:00 am the next morning and looked over the bed to see Gwen Fuuki sitting at a desk giggling and typing on a computer. Tori rolled over, wishing this madness would just disappear.

Last night had hurt her so much. And having to reencounter her story to a couple of boys didn't help her in the least. But just as she was about to drift of to sleep, a voice startled her.

"Are you awake Tori-chan?" Gwen asked.

"Shut up…" Tori looked over. "What's your name?"

"Gwen."

"Ok. Shut up Gwen." Tori said as she rolled over again.

"Are you ok?"

"Shut up." Tori growled.

"I'm just worried about you and last night, you know." Gwen said, her brown eyes shimmering.

"Well don't."

Gwen stared at Tori for a while and then finally turned away. "Whatever."

'_Finally. She's gone.'_ Tori thought as she finally drifted to sleep.

--

"Tori Senpai!!" the voice cracked the air unexpectedly. She looked up to see Tobi falling… on top of her!

"Oh Shi-'' Tobi then fell on top of her. Tori wrestled for a while to get the nut head off and finally succeeded in pushing him of the bed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" She screamed. Tobi then became frightened.

"Tobi's sorry. Tobi was given orders to." He whimpered.

"BY WHOM!"

"By Leader-sama." Tobi covered his face like a scared dog. "Please don't eat Tobi." Tori sighed.

"I'm not going to eat you Tobi. But do one thing for me."

"What is it Tori Senpai?"

"Take me to your Leader."

"But Leader-sama isn't an alien." Tori sighed.

--

In the dining room, everyone was enjoying breakfast like a normal, snobby rich family would, with the occasional trouble maker.

Leader sat on his throne, embellished with the dragon at the top while sipping coffee and reading the newspaper, Konan sat beside him munching on toast with grape jam, Zetsu was eating steak, Deidara was reading the funnies, Sasori was polishing his nails, Kisame was picking at his food, and Itachi was reading about the presidential debate on his laptop. The other teens sat at the end of the table afraid to eat, except for Trace.

"The food isn't poisoned. My bugs have checked all our food." Trace said as he took a swig from his orange juice. Gwen and Saki looked at him disgusted.

"Bugs were crawling on our food?" Saki asked.

Trace looked at him. "My bugs carry no disease or germs." Either way, there was no way they were going to eat this morning.

--

Out in the hallway, Tori carried a paint ball gun and ammo strapped across her chest.

"Um, is this necessary Tori Senpai?" Tobi said.

"Of course! I need the beauty sleep." With that, Tori aimed the gun at the leader's chest and fired. It hit him square on!

Leader spewed coffee at his subordinates. Tori covered her mouth to keep her from laughing out loud.

"_Find something __Funny__ Tori?"_ The leader had suddenly appeared behind Tori and Tobi.

"Tobi told her not to do it!"

"…" Tori stared in horror in front of her. "RUN!!" She screamed.

"Get back here!!" yelled Pain as he ran down the hall after her.

Everybody just looked astonished. Then they started to roll on the floor laughing.

'_I wonder how Leader didn't see her coming…' _Itachi thought as he wiped coffee off his face.

"All of you stop it! That's not how you treat your Leader!" Konan yelled.

"Says the one who sleeps with him." Hidan laughed. Konan punched him across the face.

"_I'm going to my room." _Konan growled as she stomped out of the room.

"God, that woman must be going threw her womanhood." Deidara said.

"Obviously." Hidan said as he rubbed his face.

"That's such a crude way to put it!" Gwen scowled.

"We're men. What do you want us to call it?" Hidan said.

"Why do you even talk about it at all?"

"Why don't you all just shut up and get on with your own pathetic lives?" Itachi said as he took a sip of his coffee. Everyone was quiet after that.

--

A while later, Pain walked in, Tori flailing on his shoulder, crying and screaming. He put her in a chair and gave her the look that told her to stay put. He went back to his coffee and newspaper. He looked around. "Where's Konan?"

"She got pissed at Hidan cause he said she sleeps with you." Sasori said. Pain spewed his coffee over everyone again. _"He said __what!?__" _

Hidan slid down as far as his chair would let him as he blushed a deep red. Kakuzu walked in, Konan slung across his shoulder. Pain and the rest of them stared.

"She kicked me." Kakuzu said.

"Kakuzu!" Deidara yelled. "Pass her to me!"

"Whatever." Kakuzu said as he put Konan in his lap.

"Hello." Deidara said as he locked his arms around Konan's waist. "You wanna go somewhere more desolate?" Konan slapped him hard across the face.

"Oh you just got owned by a girl!" Sasori laughed. Konan gave Sasori the look of daggers. "Not that girls are weak or anything."

"If you would all like to shut up, I have a new mission today involving the n00bs." Pain said as he clinked his glass with a spoon. The teens shot him If-looks-could-kill-you-would-be-beyond-dead look at the thought of them being n00bs. "The mission will be called 'The retrieval of the Uchiha.'"

"You finally decided to go along with the plan?" Itachi said.

"Yes." Pain said. "Tori, Trace, and Itachi will be on this mission."

"I take it we will be capturing Sasuke Uchiha for reasons that will not be told until later on?" Trace said.

"Right." Pain said as he turned to Tori. "Tori will be the one at work on this mission while Itachi and Trace stay on the sidelines."

"Why me!?" Tori shouted.

"Cause you pissed me off. And anyway, you're going to have to take form of a woman Sasuke knows."

"That Sakura Haruno, right?" Sasori said.

"Yes, and I need you to somehow infatuate him enough to follow you." Pain said.

"Nuh uh! No way!" Tori said. "I hate the idea that girls are just used to get boys and give life to ungrateful brats."

"That's one way to put it. Now go get packed."

As the three members walked out of the room, Tobi went up to leader.

"Is that what girls really are?" Tobi said.

"Go clean the bathroom Tobi."

"Ok Leader-sama!" Tobi smiled as he skipped out of the room.

--

I hoped you liked the story! I don't own Naruto but I do own Tori Tigra, Gwen Fuuki, Trace Aburame, and Saki Hamachi. So don't steal them without asking! See Ya!


	2. Oops, we're doomed!

Gwen and Itachi stood in front of the Akatsuki hideout waiting for Tori

Gwen and Itachi stood in front of the Akatsuki hideout waiting for Tori. Itachi started painting his nails when Tori finally came out.

"Dude, what's with the nail polish?" Tori said as he applied the dark purple polish to his toes.

"All of the Akatsuki gets it." He said without looking up. "And I can't stand the look of nails when the nail polish starts rubbing off. It makes it look ugly."

"Like you?" Itachi grabbed Tori by the collar and lifted her up. "If you're smart, you won't mess with me." He dropped her and went back to his nails.

"What's his problem?" Tori said as she straightened the collar of her hoodie.

"He's a higher rank then us Tori." Gwen said. "He graduated from the academy at seven, achieved Sharingan at eight, became Chuunin at ten, and became an Anbu officer at age thirteen."

"Wow. Anything else?"

"He killed his whole clan at the age of fifteen, only leaving his little brother Sasuke alive." Gwen stuttered.

"And he's the one we're supposed to capture, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Let's go." Itachi said as he capped the bottle of polish and started walking down the path. Tori and Gwen ran close behind.

--

"So Sasuke, you want to kill the whole Hidden Leaf Village?" a silver haired boy said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "I want people to know they shouldn't play around with me, Suigetsu. And there's another thing I have to do to."

--

"We'll set camp up here." Itachi said as he threw a duffel bag to the ground. He looked at the two girls and their enormous amount of luggage. "What on earth do you have in there? All your dollies or something?"

Tori threw her luggage to the ground. "For your information, this has my laptop, my cell phone, a portable TV, all my hair care products, and my makeup!"

"Same with me." Gwen said as she pulled a stuffed wolf out. "And Balto's not a doll." Tori and Itachi rolled their eyes.

Itachi walked over to Tori and Gwen. "No clothes?"

"Of course!" Gwen and Tori pulled out a couple of dresses. Itachi took them from the girls and ripped them to shreds with his kunai knife. "You don't need frilly clothes to survive." The girls stared in horror at him as he pulled some sweats from his bag and tossed them at the girls.

"Eww!!" Tori said, disgusted. "Boy clothes!"

"You've got some nerve!" Gwen scowled.

"Well, you're lucky. If you were paired with someone like Kisame or Deidara, who are suckers for a pretty face, would have pampered you to your graves." Itachi said. "That's probably why leader paired me with you, to have you realize that life isn't fun and games. Now take all that other trash and dump it out so I can make a fire. You can keep your wolf, some makeup, and any clothes that would be good for getting dirty in."

The girls sighed as they dumped half of their belongings on the ground. "You might as well get cleaned in the pond and change into the clothes I gave you. I'll be in the tent if you need me." And with that, he walked into the tent.

"When'd he set that up?" Tori said.

"I don't know. These kind of stories have girls pull huge hammers out of their pockets." Gwen said. "Let's just get cleaned up before some other tragedy happens."

--

While the girls were now in the pond, they weren't the only ones there. A pair of eyes darted across the landscape as they set on the tent.

A female with jet black hair walked towards the tent while the girls looked away. She stepped in. Itachi looked up at the female. "Ah, Tara-chan. How you've grown."

"Shut up." The black haired girl scowled. "You only remember the good times before you massacred the clan."

"Do you still cry over every little thing like you used to?" Itachi smirked. Tara pinned him up to the wall, a huge blade only centimeters away from his neck.

"The total opposite." Tara said, finally smiling.

"My old blade looks better with you anyway." Itachi chuckled. "and is that my old Anbu position you've taken?"

"Don't sweet talk your way out of killing you." She growled.

"You shouldn't be talking." Itachi said as his eyes changed into an odd pattern. "Tsukyumi."

--

"Hey, this actually fits!" Tori smiled. "How about you?"

"Why don't you look?" Gwen sighed. She had to hold the pants to keep them up. And the shirt… well, just put it all together. "And I threw the rest of my clothes away too…"

"I'll go get Itachi then." Tori said as she jogged over to the tent. She stopped when she herd voices coming from the tent. Itachi and a woman she guessed. The woman was crying and saying something she couldn't understand to Itachi.

She decided to walk away, not knowing what trouble she would get into if she walked in. She also didn't notice a pair of red eyes following her back to where Gwen was sitting.

"So?"

"He wasn't there." Tori lied.

"You didn't even go in!" Gwen said, slicing Tori's lie in half.

"Let's just say I didn't want to get in trouble."

"What _**kind **_of trouble?" Gwen asked, persistently.

Tori swiveled around. "Somebody's here." She said in a low tone, pulling a kunai out of her pocket.

"You're just saying that to change the subject!" Gwen yelled. Tori slapped a hand across her mouth.

"Shut up, they'll hear you."

"We already have." Said a black haired boy as he walked out of the bushes, followed by a silver boy, a huge orange haired boy, and a red haired girl with glasses.

Gwen ran behind a tree, embarrassed that there was one, too many boys, two, her clothes didn't fit, and three, she was stupid enough not to believe Tori.

"Well, we have a shy one here." The silver haired boy smirked. "What do you think Juugo?" the orange haired boy didn't answer.

"Sasuke-kun." The red haired girl said in a scared voice. "He's here."

"He won't want to fight me so I guess we should take them as hostages." Sasuke said in a cold, bone chilling voice that made Tori shiver.

"Hold on." The silver haired boy said walking up to Tori. He was surprised when he saw a scar across her neck.

Tori looked at what he was looking at and kicked him in the groin. As soon as she did, the black haired boy was behind her, his sword emitting thunder like chakra. And as soon as the blade sliced her side, to black haired allies came to her rescue. The black haired boy turned to face them.

"Itachi." He growled, but nearly choked at the next voice that he uttered from his lips. "Tara!? I thought you said you would get your revenge on him!"

"Not yet." Tori said. "Not ever." Sasuke stared at his competition. Three against two. He finally realized that if he wanted his revenge, he would have to wait patiently. And with that, he and his group disappeared in a puff of smoke.

--

A day had passed and they had arrived at the Leaf Village. Tara had altered Itachi's clothes to fit Gwen and bandaged up Tori. Gwen and Itachi had to hide their appearance and voices so they wouldn't get caught.

They walked until they reached Tara's house. They all walked in silently until they went into a secret passage that headed underground. A knock on the door made them all jump.

"Keep going." Tara instructed. "I'll take care of it."

She walked upstairs and answered the door. It was Kakashi, a Leaf Jonin.

"The Hokage wants to see you." He said. She walked out, Tara locking the door behind her.

Kakashi being Kakashi started reading his book, but looking through the window of the house, looking for anything out of place.

He noticed a number of shoes that were defiantly not Tara's. So he unlocked the door with the key concealed under the mat. Kakashi walked toward the basement door, and opened it to see two village outlaws, and the Aisukage's daughter.

--

**Yay!! I love this chapter!! And I also hate cliffhangers as much as you, so I'll finish the next chapter soon! Hopefully, you know that Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me. But I do own the plot, the story, and the four OC's. Also, if you don't know Japanese, 'Aisu' supposedly means 'ice', and the Aisukage is the leader of Tori's home village, the Hidden Ice Village. Remember to review my story! Domo Arigato and Enjoy! **


	3. What Tsunade Thinks

Tara stood across the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade to find out what she wanted

Tara stood across the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade to find out what she wanted.

"Tara Uchiha, I have some news that might trouble you." Tsunade clasped her hands together.

"Nothing will trouble me Tsunade-sama." Tara said, hiding behind her fox Anbu mask.

"Sasuke is coming here and planning to kill us all, and we believe he's not alone." Tsunade sighed. "I want you guarding the village tonight."

Tara stood there for a while until she finally answered. "All right Tsunade-sama." And proceeded to walk out, but Kakashi ran in, bruised and bloody.

"Tsunade! Rouges in the village!!! I only managed to catch one though." And held up Gwen as she laughed uncomfortably.

"Heh, hi Tsunade-sama…" She laughed.

"Gwen Fuuki? The one who's been missing for a month!? _That _Gwen!?" Tsunade stood up. "Who are you working for?" she demanded.

"A-Akatsuki!" Gwen cowered under her former leader. "Don't hurt me!"

"So they're behind this too…" Tsunade muttered as she turned to Kakashi. "Where did you find her?"

"In Tara-chan's basement." Tara and Tsunade stopped cold. Tsunade asked again.

"W-Where?" She mouthed again.

"Wait Kage-sama! They aren't going to plan our downfall!"

"Then what are they doing!?" Kakashi yelled.

"I haven't been told much, but they're after Sasuke!" She said desperately, to aid her defense.

"I'll only believe it if you bring all of them back!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes Ma'am!" Kakashi and Tara said as they ran out, leaving Gwen behind.

--

Five hours later, they had rounded up Itachi and Tori and sat them in chairs.

"Tell us your plans to capture Sasuke! What are you going to do with him after!?" Tsunade had finally off of her rocker.

"Leader has not told us the details." Itachi said stubbornly.

"**OF COURSE HE HAS, NOW TELL ME NOW!!!" **Tsunade yelled.

"We're getting him to join us!" Gwen cowered in the corner.

"Leader also sucks at giving us babies on our team." Tori said accusingly at her friend.

"Ok, what exactly do you need to do it?" Tsunade said as Shizune jumped.

"Tsunade, are you serious about this!?" She yelled. "If you let them get Sasuke, then they'll eventually kill us with Sasuke at their side!"

"Yeah, but it won't be now." Tsunade said. "and we'll have enough time to prepare." Shizune had been defeated.

"We're going to transform Tori into Sakura and lure him to the Akatsuki and brainwash him from there." Just then, Kakashi ran in.

"You'd better have a plan ready because they're here!"

**--**

**Sorry the chapter was short… I was having a little bit of writers block and hurried to finish the thing quick! (It's less then 3 pages for Pete's Sake!) The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Please review! Domo Arigato! **


	4. The Real Truth

Sasuke walked by the buildings, burning everything in his path

Sasuke walked by the buildings, burning everything in his path. He wasn't looking for anybody in particular, except for one, special boy. Naruto Uzumaki.

Reinforcements came to the rescue, but in seconds, his lightning coated sword took care of them easily.

"This village is weaker then I thought." Sasuke laughed.

"Maybe the old bat can't handle her troops." Suigetsu chimed in, laughing his head off until Karin hit him.

"Shut up! Unless you have already forgot our mission!" she yelled in his face.

"Yeah, yeah destroy the village." He muttered.

"Good!" Karin yelled again.

--

The captives had already ran out with their fake Sakura tied to a string (in case things went wrong) and tossed her in Sasuke's path, good thing he was alone at the time.

"Just like we rehearsed!" Itachi whispered.

'Sakura' had now started crying. "Sasuke! Don't do this!" she said in a very good voice, much like the woman herself.

"I have to." Sasuke said in a cold voice. Then he used a strange looking Sharingan that looks just like Itachi's. She then found herself in a strange dimension.

It was all red and black. No other colors donned in the room. Then she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and stared at a strange man.

His hair was long, and he had a hat and cape, just like something the Aisukage would wear, her village leader. He had a triangle under his left eye and wore a Jonin vest underneath the cloak. He was standing next to a little girl in a dress and indigo hair. Tori as a child.

They were walking through the forest, hand in hand. Tori was swinging off of this man's arm. They were both laughing and happy.

"Tori."

"Yes, daddy?"

Tori was very, and utterly confused. This wasn't her father, Orochimaru was. Who was this person?

"When I die, you'll become Aisukage. You'll have to keep the village in order." He said as his warm smile brightened the ice covered forest.

"How do I do that Daddy?" Tori asked.

"Believing in your people, and most importantly, yourself." He smiled. Then, something terrible happened.

A long black haired man came out of nowhere and stabbed her 'father' in the back. Both Tori's were terrified.

"J-Jashin. W-What do you… want?" He stuttered, laying face down on the snow.

"Revenge on my five minute older brother." He said. "Let's just take this somewhere else, ok."

Just like that, the clone poofed away. "You're ON Jashin." Came a voice from behind him. "Tori, tell Jeff that we've been betrayed." Like that, Tori ran crying back to the village.

"Now, with nobody to worry about, let's go." And Jashin lunged out with a triple bladed scythe. The Aisukage flipped onto a tree and threw a poison smoke bomb.

Jashin threw his scythe at a tree and pulled himself with the rope attached and swung towards his brother. "I knew you'd chicken out Travis!" He laughed a bloodthirsty laugh and pulled the scythe out of the tree at Travis.

Travis deflected it with a metal arm protector. Jashin went spiraling at a nearby tree and the tree came down with him. Travis spun his hat backwards.

"The name's Travi." He said as he pulled a string and rocks came tumbling on top of his brother.

But as usual, Jashin got out in the nick off time. He also screamed something that disturbed his brother _very _much.

"_**I AM GOD!!! AND IF YOU WON'T DO WHAT I SAY, I'LL SACRIFICE THE BOTH OF US FOR MY PEOPLE!!!" **_Jashin yelled and pinned his brother to the back of a tree and took his scythe and shoved it threw his stomach, connecting to his brother's.

--

Tori had finally reached the village, out of breath. She walked over to Jeff's house, the advisor for the third Aisukage. When she opened the door, a pair of hands reached for her and pulled her in front of him, making her look into a pair of snakelike eyes. Then her world went blank. She woke up the next morning on the day her family was killed.

--

When the real Tori woke up, she was staring up into Sasuke's eyes. She felt like she was still in the Tsukyumi world. Sasuke bent down to pick her up.

"Let's talk somewhere a little less inhabited." He said coldly.

Out of nowhere, Sasuke and Tori started to be dragged by the rope tied around her waist. Before Sasuke could react, he was tied next to Tori.

"I guess you could never kill me little brother." He laughed.

"I went along with your stupid little plan to see what you want with me." Sasuke answered solemnly. While Itachi pulled the Uchiha, he was angesting all the way.

Tara stared out the window and waved. She hoped he wouldn't come back. Because if he does, she wouldn't be able to stand back and let somebody else take him away with them.

--

"Well, I really didn't think you'd come back!" said Pain in astonishment.

"Shut up." Itachi and Tori said in unison.

"What should we do with Sasuke now?" Gwen asked.

"Toss him in the basement for right now." Pain sighed.

"So we aren't even going to be modest on this, are we?" Sasuke said.

"Nope!" Tori said as she threw him down the basement with a smile.

"Let's just get some sleep, ok." Pain chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." She growled under her breath as she walked to her room with Gwen.

Pain turned to Itachi. "How does she not entertain you?!" He laughed.

"I find her quite annoying to be honest." Itachi sighed. "Hold on, I think Zetsu and Kisame are raiding the fridge again."

"Then you know what to do." Pain sighed.

"Yes." Itachi walked into the kitchen with swift strides. When he found no one was there, he ran to Kisame's room. When he wasn't there, he ran to Zetsu's. Uninhabited.

"Who else would have an appetite at this hour…" he murmured as he walked to Saki's room. Saki sat on his bed eating chips and practicing archery with a picture of Miley Cyrus.

"Ah-hem."

"Oh," Saki said. "like the picture? I can't even tell it's her anymore!" He laughed as he scarfed down a couple more cheddar cheese chips.

"How'd you get the chips?" Itachi asked, his tension tried. "You shouldn't spoil your dinner."

"You sound like my Mom." Saki said as he shot another arrow. "Not that I've ever had one anyway, I only hear the phrase in TV and Movies…" he sighed. "And I got 'em from a black haired kid."

"Great. Where'd he go?" Itachi said.

He remembered how his brother would always snitch food and Sasuke bribed his way out of getting in trouble with free food. Those had been the days.

"Tori's room I think…"

"Great, my brother's changing his ways by chasing women, not the other way around." He said as he smacked his head. He could see fury in Saki's eyes.

"He's doing _what _to her?!" He growled as he ran out as fast as he could.

When he reached the door and pulled it open, it wouldn't. Also, two voices yelled "GO AWAY!"

"No! You won't get my girl!" They both opened the door.

"SCENCE WHEN WAS I EVER YOURS!?" Tori yelled.

"I gave you chips so we could talk in peace." Sasuke said.

"About what?" Itachi said. "Adult things?"

"Sicko!" Tori slapped him across the face. "We were talking about what we were doing to him!"

"Whatever." Itachi walked away pulling a screaming Saki behind him.

"I honestly wonder why I bother here." Tori sighed.

"Me too." Sasuke said. "He obviously was recruited to this insane asylum because he killed the whole clan."

As he walked away Itachi thought in his head, "That wasn't the reason. Hopefully you'll learn it when I die because I wouldn't be able to take the embarrassment…"

**--**

**THE END of my second story! Happy Dance!!! La la la la la… Ok, I thank all the readers who read through it all to the end! Next story, I hope to have more then four chapters! And sorry, no real romance here, except for signs that Sasuke 3 Tori! I plan to have more mushy and action moments for my audience! Domo Arigato and review!**


End file.
